


Baby, This Was Hot

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Also Tony and Steve having vaginas is hot as fuck, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, I’m going to hell :), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My mind is filthy asf, Smut, Squirting, There is a lot of cursing just warning you, There’s like a little bit of plot to get the story started but the rest is smut, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, pussy eating, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Steve and Tony both have pussies. Smut ensues of course. You know the drill.





	Baby, This Was Hot

Steve and Tony had been a couple since high school. They first met each other in the 10th grade and soon became best friends that were inseparable. They would always hang out, eat lunch together and then hang out at one of their homes. There was nothing that could tear them apart. Everyone looked at their relationship as disgustingly sweet. Their friends would always make jokes about how they were so in love that they looked like old married couple. They would gag every time Steve and Tony would kiss or be overly cute with each other. The couple would just laugh it off knowing that their friends loved teasing them but did no harm. 

As their relationship progressed over the years, the couple soon started college. They agreed that they would apply to different colleges because they didn’t want their relationship getting in the way of their future careers. They wanted to give each other the chance to pursue whatever they wanted without having the guilt of forcing one another to do something that they weren’t happy with. Steve chose to become a doctor while Tony chose to do engineering.

One day while they were lying on the couch, watching tv at Tony’s house, Steve’s hands began to roam Tony’s body, massaging his stomach gently. He ran his hand lower and lower before going to unbutton his jeans. He was about to until Tony suddenly jumped up. Steve was startled and he slowly sat up on the couch. 

“Babe what’s wrong?” Steve asked with confusion on his face.

“What are you, what are you doing?” Tony said with a blush on his face. 

“You don’t want it? It’s fine if you don’t. I’m not going to force you but we did talk about it, remember?” Steve said. 

Tony blushed even harder. He did remember him and Steve talking about them having sex but Tony hadn’t told him the truth about that part of his body. 

“I do remember, it just caught me by surprise” Tony said. 

Steve looped his arms around Tony’s waist, putting his head on his shoulder. “It’s okay if you’re not ready. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want.” 

“No, no I do, it’s just there’s something I have to tell you. Matter of fact I’ll just show you” Tony said. 

He took a deep breath, unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down. Steve watched with curious eyes as to what Tony would want to show him. He grabbed the sides of his underwear with shaking hands and pulled them down. Steve was shocked. His boyfriend had a pussy as well. He admired his boyfriend’s pussy. It was beautiful. It looked soft, it was shaven and Steve could see glistening wetness covering his thighs and fuck if that didn’t make Steve even more wet then he already was then he didn’t know what else could.

He quickly discarded his clothing as well and when he reached his underwear, he looked up to Tony to meet his eyes and slowly took it off the article of clothing. This time it was Tony’s turn to be shocked. His boyfriend had a pussy as well and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen then he didn’t know what was. 

Tony quickly pulled Steve into a kiss and they both moaned. Their hands traveled down to each other’s sex and they cupped it their hands. They both pushed in a finger and let out a moan. 

“Shit babe, you’re so wet for me” Steve said moving his finger around in his boyfriend’s wet pussy. 

Tony moaned at the feeling. “I can say the same thing about you sweetheart. You’re fucking dripping for me” he said as he curled his fingers in Steve’s pussy. 

“Bedroom, bedroom now” Steve growled in lust. 

They headed up to the bedroom. Once they entered Steve pushed Tony on the bed. He started to kiss his boyfriend, starting from his lips and trailing downwards. Tony moaned. He kept kissing and nipping at the skin until he reached the place that he was desperately craving for. He took his hands, spread apart the lips and licked at his boyfriend’s wet pussy. Tony grabbed Steve’s hair in his hand and pulled him closer. 

“Oh shit Steve, oh fuck babe. That feels, oh that feels so good. Your tongue feels so good. Oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck” Tony said grinding his pussy into Steve’s face. 

Steve moaned and continued to lap at the wetness. He inserted two fingers into Tony’s pussy while eating him out. He crooked his fingers upward, pushing in and out of the wetness trying to make his boyfriend cum. 

“Ah shit Steve, fuck I’m so close” Tony moaned. 

Steve continued to finger Tony faster and harder while still licking at his clit. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck Steve, fuck fuck fuck. I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, shit” Tony said and with one more thrust of Steve’s fingers Tony came with a loud moan flooding his juices into Steve’s mouth. He lapped up all the juices before pulling away and laying next to Tony, both of them trying to catch their breaths. 

Tony then got up and situated himself between Steve’s leg. He pulled them apart and bent down to taste at Steve’s wetness. 

Steve let out a moan before bucking his hips into his boyfriend’s mouth. He grinded his pussy into his boyfriend’s face, letting out moans of pleasure at the way Tony’s mouth played with his folds and how his tongue flicked his clit. Tony took his thumbs, spreading Steve’s pussy apart and dipping his tongue deeper into his boyfriend’s hole. 

“Fuck Tones, that feels so-o-o-o good. Your tongue feels so fucking good in me” Steve moaned loudly while tugging at his hair.

Tony kept pushing his tongue in and out of Steve’s pussy while fingering him like crazy. He went faster and faster, pushing in deeper and deeper. 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I’m gonna hnggg” Steve said as he squirted all over Tony’s face and hand. He licked and suckled the clit before removing his fingers and placing a kiss to the mound. 

“Can you, can you go one more time for me babe” Steve asked while he came down from his high. 

Tony moaned and nodded his head. “Wh-what do you, wh-what do you have in mind?” 

“Can we, can we rub our pussies together while using a vibrator” Steve asked. 

“Fuck yeah babe. That sounds so hot” Tony said. 

Steve grabbed the vibrator that he had kept under the pillow. He then adjust himself so that his pussy was aligned with Tony’s and slowly started to rub them together. Once they got into rhythm Steve brought the vibrator down between them and turned it on the second to lowest setting. They began to move together, pushing their hips up and down, moving in sync with each other. 

“I’m gonna cum Tony, fuck” Steve said.

“Me too Steve, fucking hell” Tony said.

“OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, I’M COMING” they both said as they came together, clear liquid squirting out of their pussies. Steve plopped down on top of Tony before moving off of him, taking the vibrator and placing it on the ground next to their bed. 

“That was hot” Tony said while coming down from his high. 

“Damn right it was” Steve said trying to calm himself down. 

“We should definitely do this more often” Tony added. 

“Oh yeah, I definitely agree” Steve said. 

They cuddled up next to each other, wrapping the blankets around them and fell asleep.


End file.
